


All too well

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: All too Well</p>
    </blockquote>





	All too well

**Author's Note:**

> Title: All too Well

Title: All too Well

Author: [personal profile] electric_butterfly

Beta: N/A

Media Creator: dreamwidth user Vangirl

Word Count: 12364

Fandom: Star Ocean 2

Characters/Pairing(s): Gabriel/Lucifer

Rating: R

Warnings: MEGA SPOILERS and sex.

Summary: Poor Lucifer is bored and wants to go out on a date. Gabriel agrees. Sure, they have fun, but something is lingering in the background.

* * *

Notes: This is based on old fanon that existed well before Second Evolution came out. It's based on the uncommon theory that Gabriel "Indalecio" and Dr. Lantis were two separate characters with the younger wanting to conquer the universe and the latter, well, it's obvious what he wanted. Gabriel "the Younger" is considered a "kinder, gentler, long suffering" version of Dr. Lantis, but is still very much a villain. The SO2 canon, however, makes it pretty clear now that Gabriel IS Dr. Lantis. I did consider simply following the canon, but I opted out of it since Dr. Lantis/Lucifer has a radically different dynamic in my "fanspace".

While writing this fic, Kushiel's Legacy appeared out of nowhere. It had to do with Elua/El/Eluria and Ashton commenting that "Eluria used to be a nice city." Even though it's clearly coincidence, I wondered if El was the "Terra 'Ange" of Expel. Can you imagine if it really was? I decided that it would be which would make the destruction even sadder. I only recently found out about Kushiel's Legacy and didn't start it yet, but it still influenced this work far more than I thought possible. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

I did not bother counting the days since we were freed from Eternity Space. For me, nearly everything felt like a series of blurs, so I knew not how long time had passed since we landed on what was clearly an underdeveloped planet. I knew how I and my nine fellow Wise Men escaped. I can credit my "mentor," Dr. Lantis, for being on what was once little more than a moon of our home planet, Nede.

He died around three billion years ago, but he and his daughter Philia lived within me, in a biological microchip embedded in my mind. I trusted him with everything I was. I told him as much before we were all thrust into Eternity Space. Beyond that, I remembered pain before fainting, the gunshot that Dr. Lantis inflicted upon himself, and a timeless slumber.

I had been the last to awaken and the first to realize that Philia functioned as a limiter of my power, but she kept her own father asleep inside of me. I did not know what to think except that I did not feel any sort of surprise. I recalled him grabbing at me, screaming that the universe was made evil, remained evil, and will die evil. To him, there was no fixing it. He spoke out of an insane grief due to his daughter's death. I saw it all in his eyes that were as green as my own. Still, I obeyed as I always did, but once I stepped foot onto this planet, I decided that I would not obey anymore. I felt confident that I would rule the universe, and that destruction would be a last resort. Was that not my true purpose? To destroy when all else failed? I had no intention of failing. With Lucifer by my side, I felt like I could conquer anything, including that limiter. However, I knew my mentor's power, and I couldn't afford to falter because in doing so, he would wake up, I would be the one conquered, and there would be no universe.

The area of the planet we found ourselves on was known as the continent of "El" and before the Quadratic Sphere landed, I heard that it was a cultural center of sorts. I eventually saw much of the art, clothing, crafts, and things that sparkled with great beauty. I walked among the ruins of the capital, Eluria, noting the vast wealth that once poured through the large city. It is now in ruin since the Ten Wise Men decided to take whatever they wanted and put them into Eluria Tower. I took many things, silk things, leather-bound books, scented items, art work that caught my attention, emeralds that envied my eyes, and anything that glittered in the sun.

I know that Lucifer had taken his own 'loot' to his chambers, but I noticed that he seemed restless and tried to alleviate that by taking command of the monsters that appeared after our "crash" and then destroying the port town known as "Tenue."

Harsh, but necessary.

We all knew that others from the planet called "Expel" would want to explore the El region, and it did not take much for us to realize that we simply could not have that. Not like the beings here could do much anyway, but for me, the issue wasn't heroes parading around us, but rather beings who would look upon me and my Lucifer. While the deaths of others bothered me somewhat, I knew that such a thing could not be avoided. This planet would die anyway, and it was merely a question of when.

"One hundred years," Lucifer muttered to vegetation in a garden that surrounded Eluria Tower. "One hundred years," Lucifer repeated, this time to the cluster of stars and violet space that surrounded Nede. "We will be on this little planet for one hundred years." He had ice in his voice. Then again, he always did, but I could listen to him forever.

I walked toward him, feeling a cool gentle breeze against my silk white robes. He wore black, as usual, and he often went outside when the wind gave life to everything it touched. I never found it difficult to find him when I wanted to. I stood behind him, putting my arms around him, holding him close to me while I spoke in his ear that was as pointed as my own.

"What is a hundred years, eh? A blink of an eye? A whisper of air? A few words? A memory of soft lips?" I followed my questions with kisses upon his cheek. He felt like warm silk.

"It's a hundred years," Lucifer sighed. "It's going to feel like forever."

"We slept for what was forever in the eyes of many. Dear Lucifer, a century is nothing."

"Why couldn't we have at least landed on a different planet? One that has technology? One that isn't a backwater place?"

"This was the only planet that could be used for our purpose," I replied. Dr. Lantis knew what he was doing. I was barely conscious when he programmed Eternity Space from the inside, but I saw him do it before he killed himself. He did for his own purpose and really believed that he would take control of me. I wouldn't let that happen.

"I know. I just wish that this world could at least have something to amuse me with."

He pulled away only to face me. I remembered the Lucifer my love was named after. He had been the most beautiful of all angels, Seraphim and all. God had named him "The Morning Star" because he glowed like one. The Lucifer who stood before me shined in that same light. Beautiful? That word proved insufficient to me when describing him.

"Give it time, My Morning Star," I answered. "We have plenty of it."

* * *

Lucifer behaved little differently the next day. I, on the hand, found myself easily amused with the various books I had been able to read. Knowing that I could read El's many scriptures gave me great joy, but I found that it looked like a variation of the Nedian language. Before I could study more closely, I heard the sounds of boots clanging on the balcony nearby.

Lucifer, of course. I knew that none of the other Wise Men had such an ability. Among us all, Lucifer was the only one who could truly fly. He walked into my chambers, his wings as scarlet as my hair, and they spread out, always ready to catch the wind and embrace the skies. I pressed my lips together upon seeing him. I had no wings, and I never would, unless I summoned Philia and even then, they would be artificial compared to Lucifer's. I tried not to think of such things while he stood in front of me.

"Oh Gods, I am bored to death!" He exclaimed as he paced in front of me, while I relaxed against the couch. "Can't you do something about this primitive waste of space?"

"No, I cannot," I replied with as much patience as I could muster. "Even I am not the powerful. All we can do is wait for it to get into the right position. Then, we will be in Nede and this planet will be no more." I couldn't help but smile at my longtime companion. "Until then, just enjoy the beauty of this world."

As expected, he scoffed at that. "I don't want to do that! I'm tired of doing that!" His wings quickly vanished as he flopped down beside me. "I miss being on a world that has technology. I miss computers. I want to drive a car! Neither of us have done that in years!"

I understood all too well how he felt. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. "I know and so do I. But, soon we shall have our wish. Just be patient."

"You're patient enough for both us."

I knew that statement to be true. Lucifer never liked waiting for anything if he did not wish to.

"Surely, you can at least try. I know that you've found way to amuse yourself on this world. Why not keep that up?" I knew about his trips outside of El and how he gave a piece of the "Sorcery Globe" to some rich kid in a filthy mining village, and how he tempted some weak symbologist with wealth. I chided him for doing such things because I found those acts nothing more than mere childishness. I also did not like the fact that he would leave without informing me.

"Why the change of heart?" He asked, his eyes like the evening sky after a sunset.

"Because I realized that we all must adapt to this world." I closed the book. "Knowing you, I am sure that you will succeed quite nicely with your silver tongue."

However, Lucifer didn't look pleased. He had something else in mind, I realized. He sighed. "Surely, you can do better than that, my darling sunset."

I shook my head. "I know not if I could. I can content myself with reading-"

"For a hundred years?"

A chuckle escaped my lips. "There are plenty of books."

"Don't tell that's all you intend to do!"

"Of course not," I answered. I looked down at the book and noted a map of a city. "You have seen part of this world, have you not?"

"You know I have," Lucifer grinned with a smugness that long irritated me.

"Why do we not go somewhere?" I inquire. "Why not explore this world? We know not what else is in it. Perhaps what we find out of this world will keep us occupied. We can watch it grow-

"Until it's destroyed?" Lucifer snickered.

I sighed. "Let us visit one of the other cities. Surely there must be something there."

"And do what exactly? Cause some trouble? Intrigue? Start a war?"

"You've already caused a war, Lucifer." I pointed out. He led the army of Expellian monsters to a sort of freedom that they never knew of before. "I know you'll be amusing yourself with that, but what about what we are going to do together?"

"Start a war? Intrigue? Cause some trouble?"

I helplessly laughed. "That will happen soon enough, I am sure. However, I know that there is another port city across from Tenue."

Lucifer raised an elegant eyebrow. "Kurik?"

"Ah! Yes. That one. Why do we not go there?" I put my fingers over my mouth because I couldn't believe what came out of it. "How about a date?"

"Like what we used to do back on Nede?"

"Yes!" I sat straight up, eager for an outing with my longtime companion.

"I'd love to," Lucifer answered. "It's better than sitting here!"

"Excellent! Honestly, I'd thought you'd blow it off."

"I'd never blow off anything with you, except for your p-"

I put my hand on his mouth. "That can wait." I put the book down beside me before I stood up. "Only . . . how do we get there?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Lucifer crossed one leg over the other. "I know we don't have flying Synards, and we can't drive there or take a monorail, but we'll walk."

I raised my eyebrows. "Clearly you have not explored much of Tenue because beyond that is nothing but water."

"Oh, yes, of course. I can fly, and you can levitate . . . "

I began to pace to a bit. I didn't wish to be reminded of what I could not do. "I'm not hovering over all that water. And no, I have no intention of walking on it either."

"How about underwater?"

"Why would I do something like that? I do not believe either one of us could be that desperate."

Lucifer nodded. "True." He rose to stand in front of me. "I don't think I'm physically able to carry you as I fly, so it narrows things down to teleporting."

I was forced to agree with this, but I myself have never been outside of El, and I know that Lucifer never visited Kurik. Teleporting would not be difficult, but doing so without being seen could be trouble. Not that I had any fear for either one of us, but I simply did not like the idea of being spotted by anyone of this planet.

"Are you worried about being seen?" Lucifer asked. "It's not as if anyone would do anything. Or could."

"I am not concerned with anyone attacking us, Lucifer." I walk over to a long, grey robe folded over a mahogany table. "I am concerned about being seen period." I pick up the robe and show it to my lover. "If we are to go anywhere, then I would like for you to wear this." I am unable to hide my amusement.

"Gabriel, that's a burlap sack." Lucifer almost spat in disgust.

"Indeed." I smiled when I said this. "Dear Lucifer, it is a robe meant to disguise yourself. The people of this world will be watching us." I held the robe over my arm to cup his face in my hand. "They do not deserve to look upon you."

Lucifer pulled away. "Gabriel, your biases are showing."

I knew what he meant and yes, he was right. "Yes, you are correct." I threw the robe back onto the table. "Still, should we really stand out all that much?"

"You do have a point." Lucifer removed his black robe, revealing more black, and the clothes fit him well. They accentuated his body the way my white silk gloves accentuate my hands. "So," he held out his arms, "do I still stick out?"

In my mind, he would always stand out even if he really did end up wearing a burlap sack. "Put it this way, you would blend in somewhat." I really didn't know what else to say, so I removed my own ivory robes. Under them, I wore a similar colored shirt with brown trousers. I felt plain next to Lucifer. When I removed my gloves, I felt oddly naked, even with the tattoos on my forearms. They were not the markings of a typical symbologist, but rather a series of black inked spells permanently written upon a basic red background. They existed solely for symbolic purposes, an example of the immense powers that I and Dr. Lantis wielded. He had the same tattoos. "Am I like a tall poppy now?"

Lucifer answered by gently grabbing my face. "You are like the sunset, sunset."

"Shall we go?"

"Ready when you are."

* * *

Thankfully, we were not even remotely spotted because we found ourselves just outside of the city and hidden behind a building close to the entrance.

"Eh, too bad we weren't seen," Lucifer remarked with narrowed eyes and that damnable smirk.

"You can be dreadful sometimes." I shook my head, still feeling naked, only now because I did not have my "sacred book" with me. I made it a point to almost always carry it with me, but I left it on my bedroom nightstand.

Lucifer, however, read me the way I read texts. "Don't tell me you miss your book."

I folded my arms. "No, but I always do feel strange when I am not holding it."

"Even when we're having sex?" Lucifer had the nerve to ask. Not that such a thing surprised me. I couldn't stress enough that I knew this beautiful demon all too well.

I rolled my eyes. "Let us enter this place."

When we finally did, my eyes simply widened, and even Lucifer looked a little stunned. Kurik simply looked perfect somehow. The port city street started on the top of an incline that contained colorful dwellings. Beyond that, I saw the large square itself, and in the center, was a platinum goddess statue. She overlooked the sun sparkled ocean. I smelt the sea, and I swore that I could taste the salt. I noticed that a couple of businesses and a bar sat near the dwellings, but neither one of us were interested because the goddess trapped the both of us.

"Oh, it is beautiful," I muttered while we walked down the incline that led to the heart of Kurik.

"Not as beautiful as you." Lucifer ran his fingers through my hair. "Maybe you should have been worn that awful robe."

I felt a little warm when he touched me. I noticed that others stared at us, but they mostly looked at Lucifer. Or, so I thought. I quickly decided that it simply did not matter because I knew that none of them would dare approach us.

I paid little attention to the denizens of this port city, but I certainly noticed the various shops that surrounded the ever watchful Goddess. I saw a few portable stands that sold everything from candied fruit upon slim pieces of floured bread to frozen cream upon a cone. I saw couples sitting by the statue, while others meandered to a fortune-teller that sat in the shadows of a building to my left. I was sure that Phillia would have been interested had she been here physically rather than dwelling in my soul. I finally noticed a fountain that splashed under the feet of Kurik's gorgeous deity. No wonder many couples wandered in this area, saying words that were but a shadow compared what I and Lucifer have said to each other.

"I think if you were walking alone, you'd be approached by all these morons." Lucifer stated while he swept his hand across the city square.

"The same could be said of you." I answered with a curt tone.

We found ourselves standing beside a stand that contained little baubles, trinkets, and things that looked like they were made of cheap metallic material. They appeared to be broken geometric shapes with plastic so-called gems. I couldn't imagine those items even given to me, much less sold. I found myself wondering what Tenue had been like. The seller dealt with yet another couple while Lucifer snickered at the sign that tried to say "handmade."

"Handmade?" He tried not to laugh to hard. "Looks like you made these with your feet."

I stifled a few chortles, hoping that no one overheard us. "Why do we not look elsewhere?"

The Goddess appeared to watch us as we looked down a pathway that led to the docks. I found that some of the ships were still willing to take people to El. I knew not what to think except that these people were fools.

"Lucifer, I thought that your storms were sufficient enough to keep people away," I whispered to him, holding his hand in a firm grip.

He only beamed like an unknown light. "You know me, Gabriel. I like to play nice every once in a while."

"Do you-" I did not bother finishing my inquiry. As I've said many times to many people, I know him all too well. "I suppose the monsters needed to be fed? Was that your intention?"

"Nah. I needed some playthings." Lucifer rolled his eyes. "They were so damn weak, they weren't even worth crushing."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Lucifer . . . "

"You know how I bored I get."

"I do not need to be reminded."

"Did you want look around the port?"

I considered it, but even from where I stood, nothing seemed interesting enough to look at. Just boats of various sizes. I did, however, notice a large one with many sails, and I knew that if any ship managed to sail to El, it would be that one. I wondered who would sail in that vessel, but the internal question passed through my mind like the sea misted air that traveled throughout the city.

"No," I finally answered.

We walked back to the square, back to the goddess with her wings and the fountain she presides over. I heard the ice cream girl yell things like "Orange Sherbert! Come buy some!" We simply kept walking, looking at a balcony area that overlooked the ocean that cradled the city. I was impressed. I never thought that such a world would contain such a beautiful place full of such vibrant life.

I then smelt bread, delightful fresh bread that invited me to its bakery. Lucifer noted the scent too. We stared at each other for a single moment before heading toward the source. The shop proved as colorful as all the other areas in Kurik. People walked to and from the store as if every pastry made would vanish into nothingness. I looked at the glass containers and found myself yearning for one of the cinnamon almond pastries. As it that wasn't enough, I saw sugar cookies, chocolate desserts, confections of decadence that I never expected anywhere in this city. My eyes, however, remained on that luscious cinnamon almond delight.

"That certainly looks good," Lucifer said. "But, shouldn't we wait until after lunch?"

I did not think about lunch, but since he mentioned it, I found myself feeling hungry. "Do you have somewhere in mind?"

"There has to be something in this city," Lucifer replied. "They're sure to have at least one seafood restaurant."

"Very well." I kept looking at the almond roll. I had no intention of forgetting it. The smell of baked goods followed the two of us as we left.

Finding a place to eat proved all too easy. In fact, we found a place very close to the bakery. Perfect, as far as I was concerned. On the way, I noted a high amount of stairs leading up to the highest point in Kurik. I had every intention of going up there sometime during our date.

The restaurant looked small at first glance. As soon as we entered, I found that the kitchen was within easy reach and that there were barely any tables inside. The walls hung pictures of seascapes and winged creatures that I never knew existed. I smelt a salty spiciness waft through the atmosphere of this place.

"Smells appetizing." He grinned and then practically flew up the stairs. I followed him up the winding staircase, slowly realizing that most of the activity other than cooking stayed on the second floor of the restaurant.

A piano stood far to the side of the large room, but no one went anywhere near it. I did not see any further decoration on the wall except for dwellings of Kurik and an area with a bridge over a small river. There weren't many people around, but I thought nothing of it as I sat across from Lucifer and picked up a menu that had placed in front of me by one of the waiters.

The language looked all too familiar even here. "Lucifer, how interdependent is this world?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed the languages in El and here? I know that Kurik is not part of El, so this is another country on Expel. Yet, the language is the same."

Lucifer shrugged. "A small world. Why do you care anyway?"

He had a point. This world would end in a century anyway, but I still delighted in the art of language. "Because it looks very much like Nedian."

"So? Wasn't this world a moon once? I seem to have forgotten that."

"Ah yes, that certainly would explain things, but it's been so many years."

"It's going to be many years more before we get back home anyway. Just be glad that we can communicate to these idiots."

"Oh Lucifer," I chuckled. "Do you ever worry about being suspicious?"

He raised a silver eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Honestly, I do sometimes, but I'm not sure why. It's not as if anyone here can stop us." I knew of only one person who could give me trouble and that was Dr. Lantis. He was the only one who could soundly defeat me in a contest of power. I felt him sleep inside of my soul, but I also sensed Philia. I realized that she had been awake for quite some time, but doing nothing except observing.

"Then quit worrying," Lucifer answered while a waiter approached to take our orders.

The first part of our course was merely an appetizer consisting of breaded cheese and a surprisingly delicious tomato sauce. We almost fought over the last piece, but I won, and like a child, I gloated while Lucifer playfully sulked. The main dish followed soon after. I ordered what they called a "Tuna Platter" while Lucifer ordered something similar only with Sashimi. After taking a single bite, I found myself almost gagging. I should have been clued in by the redness sprinkled all over the fish, but I had no idea that tuna could explode on one's tongue. I grabbed a large glass of water and drank it until I could breathe again.

Lucifer found it funny while he merrily inhaled his platter. "Too spicy?"

I wanted to slay him. "Eh, yes. It's not bad, but . . . "

"This one's even more spicy." He dipped the Sashimi pieces into a green sauce and I wondered how he could stand it. He ate it all like a person who had not eaten in years.

I liked spicy food myself, but there was spicy and then there was a sunburst that could kill even the most stalwart. Still, I managed to finish my plate. "It took some getting used to, but it is quite good." The waiter picked up our plates as soon as we finished. "You know, this is a nice little place. Next time we go out for lunch, perhaps we can come here again."

However, as soon I saw dessert, my mind changed faster than a comet. In front of me sat a green slime-like thing that looked like a living creature. I knew not what it was only that the very sight of it sickened me. Even Lucifer looked disgusted.

"What the hell is that?" He inquired, prodding at the bloated mass.

"I know not." I stuck a fork in it and my stomach lurched. The quivering garbage felt like slime. Was this what Expellians ate for dessert? What about the bakery? None of those delicious looking treats looked like they breathed. I made a note to never order dessert here if I ever decided to return. "What possessed you to order this?"

"It looked good on the menu! They called it "gelatin" or something."

"You should have let me order dessert," I shook my head before putting a piece of the mass in my mouth. I froze. Not only did it look slimy, but it felt slimy on my tongue. I wanted to spit it out, but such an act was unseemly on Nede and I couldn't imagine this place being any different. As for the taste, I did not think it had any taste at all except some pale imitation of lime. I wanted real dessert and this nonsense wasn't it.

Lucifer took a bite and quickly spat it out. "Bah! Garbage! Everything else was fine! What the hell happened?" He washed down the gelatin thing with sweet tea. "Do you want to order dessert?"

"Yes, I do. From the bakery." I replied.

Lucifer paid for the food with money no doubt taken from the monsters and anyone he encountered on El. After leaving the waiter a few coins, we exited the restaurant as quickly as we could. I wanted to go to the bakery, but Lucifer tugged at me in another direction.

"What is it?" I asked, irritated that he would interfere with my goal of getting a cinnamon almond pastry.

"We have time. Why not do some shopping?" Lucifer grabbed my hand and dragged me to a glass shop that stood near the stairs that led upwards to Kurik's entrance.

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Not really, but I could have sworn I saw something that would strike your fancy."

Before I could ask what he meant, I saw something that shined with a beauty that couldn't possibly be made of glass yet here it stood on display for everyone to see. I was surprised that no one tried to steal it. The statue was a crimson replica of the fountain Goddess that dominated the Kurik square. It was much smaller, of course, but every bit as divine. I wanted that statue immediately.

"It is beautiful!" I gasped, grabbing Lucifer's arms and holding him close. "You will buy it for me, yes?" I squeezed him until my cheek pressed against his. "Yes, you will, my Morning Star!"

"Why don't we go in first?" Lucifer slipped out of my grasp and entered the store.

I realized that he had something else in mind because he approached a violet velvet box that sat next to the goddess. He took a few strides deeper into the store. He stood in front of a display of glass people in various positions of fornication. A small breath escaped my lips. "What is the matter, Lucifer?"

He opened the box. "Wouldn't you like this instead?"

A phallus full of symbols lay in the box and my eyes almost fell out of my head. What on earth did he want with a sexual organ? He already had one on him and the last I checked, so did I. I felt my muscles tighten. "Do not even think of getting that! I forbid it!"

"It's a magic dildo, Gabriel."

"I care not what it is! You have no need of such things! I should be enough!" I folded my arms across my chest.

"That isn't the point. All you have to do is put it on wherever you please and it turns into a real penis."

"Like yourself, Lucifer?" I bristled. "It is not a requirement for either one of us, so stop pretending that it is!"

"I just wanted to spice things up a bit."

"If you wanted to do that, then you should have ordered the Tuna Platter!"

"I thought you might have liked it, that's all." Lucifer closed the box and put it next to my precious Goddess.

"Why would I? Do not tell me that . . . that phallus-did you really think that such an item would 'strike my fancy'? I should strike you!" I honestly felt tempted to no matter how much I adored him.

"Aw, Gabriel, I didn't mean to offend you." He stroked my hair. "I'll make it up to you."

"Of course you will." I looked at the statue.

Lucifer picked up the statue and presented it to the shop keeper, who looked all too delighted to sell it. Not that I blamed him since the statue proved rather expensive.

"15,000 fol?" Lucifer asked. He brushed back his platinum hair, revealing glistening Moonite earrings that I had given him before Philia's death. "Do you trade?"

The shopkeeper eagerly agreed, and so for a gift to Lucifer, I received a gift of the Goddess from Lucifer.

* * *

"I had no idea that these people were capable of such exquisite art," Lucifer said as we strode out of the store. "I can't decide which area is better. Maybe I shouldn't bother."

I pondered what he said for a bit. The statue rested in a box surrounded by packing tissue, and then put into a red silk bag that I hung over my shoulder. I didn't recall seeing any such art in El, but that region simply had a different style. Not that it mattered now. "I do not think one can compare the two." I shrugged, not knowing what else to say because I kept thinking of that pastry that I simply had to have. "It's just that you traded those beautiful earrings for this statue. You didn't have to do that."

"Would you rather I traded my pentagram necklace?" Lucifer asked, holding it between his fingers.

I shook my head. The mithril necklace he wore wasn't actually given by me, but by Dr. Lantis himself, and all I could say was that it was worth a fortune. To an untrained eye, it wouldn't seem so, but the onyx star peppered with rare auburn diamonds couldn't have been more perfect and the exquisite metal shined as though it had no need of any other light.

"Of course not," I finally replied. I had jewelry myself, but I left them at Eluria Tower. I felt plain again.

Lucifer grinned. "So, now what?"

"I cannot believe you asked that." I walked straight to the bakery that continued to smell of fresh goods.

As soon as I saw the almond pastry, I grabbed it immediately. Lucifer took some sugar cookies and graciously paid for it all. We stood beside the fountain, merely observing as much as we could. I took great joy in eating my roll because it tasted as sweet as I thought it would. Lucifer clearly enjoyed himself because he nearly inhaled his dessert.

"All that's missing is some fine wine or something with a bit more punch," Lucifer said while eyeing a clothing store that supposedly had the "latest fashions".

"I have no desire for such things now," I answered. I followed my companion's gaze, but found myself caring little about the garish garb the store contained. The only people I saw wearing such clothes were either the adventurous or mere teenagers. Nothing to my taste and Lucifer also turned up his nose.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit," he commented when someone in some sort of purple dotted tunic with red pants walked out of the store.

"Do you wish to go inside?" I asked.

"Not in a million years." Lucifer looked up at the stairs leading to the top of Kurik Hill.

"Ah, you are thinking what I am thinking," I said.

I knew not how long we spent climbing up those stairs, but simply using our magic to teleport up there didn't cross either one of our minds. I spotted some sort of guild on the way up, but I knew that such a place would only be for those who had a fraction of the Ten Wise Men's power. I felt relieved when I found that there weren't very many people at the top of the hill. I wanted the whole area to myself, but chuckled a bit at such a thought. Why should I worry about a hilltop when I knew that the entire universe would soon belong to me and Lucifer?

The Kurik beach stretched out far and wide below us while the ocean dazzled with reflected clouds and the afternoon sun. The wind blew strong at this height, picking up Lucifer's silvery white hair. In my case, all that prevented my long, blood-colored hair from blowing everywhere was a white headpiece I often wore on the back of my head. Lucifer, though, looked magnificent as always. I wanted to grab him, hold him close to me, and-

"Everything looks better from above," he uttered, his voice almost a whisper. "This place is no exception." Lucifer spoke that way every time he found himself closer to the sky.

"Indeed." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I ran my fingers through his hair, gently grabbing his ear and stroking it. For anyone else, such a gesture meant little more than 'how cute' or 'feels good', but for some Nedians, it meant much more. Lucifer's breaths deepened as his eyes darted around him. I knew that other people were among us, but being seen during acts of affection was never an issue with him. Others were indeed milling about, but they were looking at the opposite side, the one that had distant mountains and green that stretched for miles. "It's okay, no one is watching us."

Lucifer shook his head away, but only to pick up small white flowers that grew under the railing. He started to plant them in my hair. I helplessly shook them off my head, sending them falling to my feet.

"Why did you do that?" My cheeks burned at the thought of flowers in my hair.

"Because I knew you'd look beautiful in them."

"Ah, Lucifer..." I trailed off. I looked back at the ocean far below us. "Can you see what is left of Tenue from here?" I could see land from afar, but little else.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Even if we were far lower, we could. We Nedians could, but maybe people from here could too. Is there a reason why you're asking this?"

I lowered my head. "What if an earthquake struck El?"

"What makes you think one would? Do you sense one?" Lucifer stood close to me. "Or do you have a plan of some sort?"

"I was merely curious, that is all. I've heard that people on El have claimed that the so-called Sorcery Globe caused earthquakes." I spoke a mere half-truth, which to some people is a whole lie. I've never been quite good at that, not like Lucifer. My real intention was to test the limiter imposed on me. I wanted to know if I could completely unleash my power without awakening the far more experienced Dr. Lantis.

"It has." Lucifer shrugged. "So what?"

"Have you heard word about any such quakes beyond El?"

"I never asked and the Information Station never told."

He meant Ruprecht, Nicklaus, and Jibril of the Wise Men. They were the 'eyes, ears, and analysis' of our Nedian faction. They'd never withhold information from their leaders. "That would be a no."

"Honestly, Gabriel, I really don't care. Such things don't affect me." Lucifer eyed me carefully. I felt as though he saw right through me. "I know what you're up to, Gabriel."

I looked away. One of the first things I told Lucifer when I woke from Eternity Space was what Dr. Lantis had done to me. Maybe others saw that as foolish, but I kept very few secrets from my best friend and lover. "He thinks I cannot rule."

"He thinks he's wrong, that's what," Lucifer's lips curled into a sensual smile. "Deep in his heart, he knows he's wrong, but his conscious mind is too far gone to see that. That's why Philia is inside of you as well. Have you succeeded in changing the programming he put in you?"

"I know not."

"Hmmm...I see. You want to destroy this city? Was that slime thing that bad?" He chuckled.

"No, of course not." I shook my head. "I merely wish to find a way to eliminate the limiter without waking him, and that he will remain bound inside of me."

"Knowing you, it shouldn't take too long. However, wouldn't Philia disappear? I mean, if she's the limiter itself, you'd need to get rid of her."

My eyes narrowed. "Do you think I know not what I am doing during my meditations? I have no intention of being rid of her."

"I understand that, but why are you even bothering? You are powerful even with a limiter."

"Oh, Lucifer," I shook my head. "Even now you do not understand." I looked at the sky, at the thin, wispy clouds far above the sea. "She is my wings, and my support. I do not wish to be without her since she is the only way I can even pretend to fly as you do."

"I see. Whatever you end up doing, I am no match for you anyway." Lucifer looked down.

"And I, in turn, will not be a match for any heroic people with my powers limited."

"Have some faith in yourself, Gabriel. You are strong no matter how many limiters are upon you."

I shook my head. "It is hardly a question of faith. I merely wish to be unleashed that I may dominate the universe without fear of anyone overtaking me."

"Oh, Gabriel," Lucifer lightly scratched my head. "Who would dare go against you? As long as our mentor is asleep, none would stand against us. At least no one that we can't crush under our boots."

I laughed at his statement. Others looked in our direction, but I doubted that they heard anything we were saying. Even if they did, so what? No one would take our words seriously. "You are, however, correct that I do indeed worry too much."

Lucifer dug his finely manicured hands deeper into my hair, pulled me closer to him, and kissed me. I felt the earth drop under me at the touch of his sugar sweetened lips. I quickly answered with my hands around his back, holding his firm, slender body close to mine. I wanted to listen closely to our breaths against each other, I wanted to feel his heart, his life against my own. He pulled away, but I did not allow him to move beyond half an arms' length.

"Are you worried now?" He breathlessly asked.

I almost drowned in his sharp eyes that sparkled with a desire that I had long been familiar with. "No."

He smiled. "Good. I don't want this date to be ruined."

I blushed. "Worry not, I will not allow that to happen."

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Lucifer asked.

When I noticed that others looked in our direction, and that more people started heading up the highest point, I nodded. "Somewhere private. I do not wish for these residents to look upon us, and I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Very well." Lucifer tightened his grip around me, but I shook my head.

"We should not be using teleportation here."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Gabriel. What are they going to say about us vanishing?"

"It is not that, but I wish to look a little more around Kurik. What is the matter with walking a bit?"

"All right, you do have a point."

We walked down the long stairs again, noting just how many people began their ascent past us. Lucifer looked at me with half-closed eyes.

"Looks like they're after the same thing," he commented with a note of irritation in his tone.

"Given all the couples, they wish to see the sunset." I shrugged. "I do not blame them, but I value my privacy far more than any of them."

We ignored the shops as we made our way to the entrance of Kurik. People still milled around the fortune-teller, ate those fruit snacks, and even walked around those foot made items.

Lucifer snickered. "There's no accounting for taste."

I paused to look back at the fountain Goddess that overlooked half of the city square. She looked serene, loving, and one who would no doubt bless those who followed their hearts. I wondered what sort of religion she presided over, but I wouldn't be surprised if she had something to do with love.

Lucifer tugged on my arm. "Gabriel, come on. She will always be there."

I smiled. "Indeed."

As we walked past a bar, Lucifer started laughing. "I see a bathroom inside! Is that the only one on this continent?"

"Lucifer, come along now. I'm sure there are plenty."

He still laughed as we walked over one of the many bridges that over looked what constituted fresh water in the port city. I saw couples meandering in those areas as well. Given the amount of small boats tied to posts, I certainly understood why. We passed a weapons shop and some place called "Millie's Favorites." I paused.

"Have you seen this place?" I looked at the sign, and found some pictures of musical instruments. "Oh! It seems to be a music store. I wonder what else is inside."

Lucifer, however, tugged on my arm. "Gabriel, come along now. We have plenty of time to explore this city seeing how we'll be on this planet for a century."

I sighed. "Very well."

We walked beyond those going in and out of Kurik. Given the time of day, most of the people were moving inside of the city, while we were among the few leaving.

"Can we teleport now, Gabriel?" Lucifer inquired once we knew we were past the city limits. He stopped at the foot of a small, but rugged hill. "I doubt anyone would see us here."

"Awww...Lucifer..." I looked around. "Do you not want to look upon this beauty?"

Lucifer embraced me. "All I want to look upon is /your/ beauty at the beach."

I smiled. "Very well, my morning star. I will indulge you."

We found ourselves at a more secluded area of the Kurik beaches. I could still see the city, but we were far enough away to avoid being spotted by anyone. Lucifer almost immediately found a large set of rocks and jumped upon them.

The view before me looked unreal, like a dream that would vanish in an instant if I blinked. The setting sun splashed the sky with scarlet while clouds varied in shades of amethyst and sapphire. The ocean before us mirrored it all in a way that only pictures could barely imitate. I knew not how else to describe it. Then, Lucifer threw up his hands, and sprouted his wings, embracing the breeze that blew freely here. I felt my breath almost vanish while he turned into a shadow before the ever sinking sun.

I listened the small, quiet waves as they fell upon the sandy earth. I wondered if the water was cold. I even thought of going for a swim, but I shook my head, and held my goddess filled bag close to me. She looked like the dominant color in the lower sky, and I found it easy to imagine her flying above the waves. I knew Lucifer certainly could.

Some of his rose hued feathers flew past me and I tried to grab one to no avail. I finally stood beside the rocks, looking up at him, admiring his regal appearance as he looked beyond the ocean to what was no doubt El. I felt my heart sink. I knew that one day, no one would see this place ever again.

"Are you okay, Gabriel?" Lucifer asked. He looked up at the clouds, to the evening star that soon appeared above the setting sun.

"Yes." I managed only that word as I sat down, setting the bag down beside me. I shivered slightly at the sea kissed breeze.

Lucifer settled beside me, his wings in tact even near the rocks. "You seem a little sad."

"I am a little cold, that is all." I leaned into him, my hands gliding across his back while I placed my head upon his chest. I looked closely at the pentagram, listening to his life beat against me in a slow, consistent rhythm. I found myself surrounded by a sea of his soft, crimson wings when he hugged me, kissing my temple while tending to some of his loose feathers. The wind picked them up and sent them flying past us.

"Are you cold now, Gabriel?" He inquired.

I shook my head. "Not with you near me. Here, I feel naught but warmth." I looked down at his hip.

"Huh...Gabriel..." He muttered, continuing to pluck at unruly pieces of his wings.

"Do you wish for me to stop?" My hand slid over his thigh to the area between his legs. Hearing nothing, I gently grasped that region delighting at his sudden gasp. "What would you have me do, son of the pale moonlight?"

"Ugh, is that a new nickname for me, my sunset?" He spoke between gasps as I continued to squeeze his hidden, hardening sex.

"No. You will always be my Morning Star." I saw his nipple harden underneath his black shirt. I immediately bit into it, tasting silk, and delighting in his stifled cry.

"Have I harmed you?" I asked, still glancing at his chest.

"If you have, you would know it." He clutched at my back. "You wouldn't hurt me." He chuckled. "Not deliberately, at least."

"Indeed," I agreed while the palm of my hand moved against him while he helplessly thrust forward. I licked again at his breast, listening to his heart beating rapidly against my ear. "Are you close, my love?"

His answer came in the form of clenched fists nearly tearing my shirt before gasping for the sea laced air. After a few moments, I heard his heart stabilize while his fingertips scratched across my back. His wings vanished with only a few small feathers dancing in the breeze.

I finally pulled back, holding him at arms' length. He closed his eyes, his kissable lips slightly parted. He took a little time to answer me.

"Does that answer your question?"

I nodded. "I imagine so." I smirked.

Lucifer opened his eyes, the wind pushing back the part of his silvery white hair that often covered some of his face. "You want more, don't you, sunset?"

I did, but not here. Not quite now. I looked to the sun that turned into little more than colors dancing across the distance. Many more stars appeared in the sky, including the supernova that covered Nede itself. I looked a little more towards Kurik and found the full moon. "It is sure to be a beautiful night."

Lucifer followed my gaze. "Ah yes, of course."

"I love how the moon looks on you, how it kisses your lovely hair." I held him close to me again. "You have that effect on everything, my Light-Bearer."

"What do you want now, Gabriel?"

I chuckled. "I wish to stay here a little while longer, at least until the sun finally rests."

"Would you like to make love here?" Lucifer planted his chin on my shoulder.

"On these rocks? Never. Sounds painful."

"You're just spoiled, darling sunset. How about on the beach?"

I pulled away to look at the sand beneath my feet. "No. I have no desire for pieces of the beach sticking upon us as though it were glue."

"Not convinced by those romantic movies?" Lucifer asked.

"Those are but movies, and we'll never see any such thing here."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Forgive me, but you know me as well as I know you. I cannot stand being unclean, and no matter how beautiful this place this, doing anything on the earth would be dirty."

"Like sex?" Lucifer snickered.

I narrowed my eyes. "Like your mind."

"It's not much different from yours, my dear."

"Ah, yes, but I am a little better at hiding it."

"If only people were here," Lucifer gazed towards the city.

"I am not an exhibitionist like you, dear." The wind suddenly felt like ice, and I held my arms tight around me. "Also, it is cold."

Lucifer, however, lifted his head. "Beautiful."

"I am not making any kind of love in this area." I shivered.

"Do you want to go find a hotel?"

"Honestly, no." I saw a couple of hotels in Kurik, but one looked more like an afternoon napping station while the others looked full. Either way, I merely wanted to go back to Eluria tower. "It is getting late, so we should head back to El."

Lucifer stood. "That it is." He stood in front of me, holding his arm out. "Shall we?"

I also stood, grasping his outstretched hand. "Yes."

* * *

I didn't forget my precious Goddess. As soon as I entered my room, I placed her in the center of a top shelf where she would glow in whatever light came her way. I stepped back, admiring her as she stood in the center of books and other figurines. I burnt some incense right below her, and the rain musk scented smoke trailed slowly, but surely over her and all around my room. I could see the moonlight glistening on distant foliage, while the glittery stars spread across the dark sky. I kept the balcony doors open because my robes and gloves proved sufficient against the chilled night.

I picked up my "sacred book," opened it, and turned a few pages. Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't a book of spells or religious text. It was a famed science fiction novel that spoke of worlds ruled by scientific principal and based on mathematical calculations. Dr. Lantis carried the same book, and we both made it a point to hold it with us as often as possible. Sometimes we did end up calling our shared symbol a "book full of spells," but only because we would write them on the sides of the pages. I looked upon the symbols beside the words, and sighed. Those same marks adorned our arms as reminders of what powers we carried. We both had a vision of the universe, but his died along with his daughter. I couldn't let him rule me. I did not wish for everything to disappear into nothingness. I had faith that I could achieve what he could not. I needed to hold on to that.

Lucifer had gone back to him room almost as quickly as we teleported away from Kurik Beach. He would be dealing with reports from the other Wise Men, no doubt. He'd been doing that from the very first time he even became a Wise Men, and it never changed even when Dr. Lantis gave me leadership. I walked slowly around my room until I saw my reflection on a tall golden mirror.

We looked exactly alike. No one could dispute that. He often wore his hair in a shade of black as the midnight sky, but in truth, his hair was a waterfall of rubies like my own. We both had green eyes that could only be described with cliched poetry of certain jewels, stones, or the sea. Beyond that? We had the same slender body with a "divine countenance" that couldn't be described. We were identical twins without being related. I recalled him saying something like "parallel genes," but it no longer mattered now. We would forever share the same genetic code. Dr. Lantis made sure of that, just as he made certain that our powers would be the same, even if that meant losing most of my healing ability. I didn't regret the loss too much because the gain ensured that I would be among the most powerful symbologists in the entire universe. Exactly like him, except he carried fourteen more years of experience. Battling him would mean my defeat. Or, so he thought.

I found myself touching the mirror, feeling the hard glass under my silk gloves. I remembered how we would look in mirrors together, kissing each other while complimenting our looks, saying things like "you are beautiful" before embracing. We'd laugh and take joy in our reflections. Then, Lucifer would walk in, ruining everything with his dazzling beauty that outshined us both. Even Dr. Lantis would bristle with what I knew was envy because I would feel the same. We both wanted to be the most beautiful. To anyone else, we sounded petty, foolish even, but we could not help what we felt. I closed my eyes, watching Dr. Lantis sleep in my mind. Thankfully, he showed no sign of stirring.

As for Philia, I sensed her nearby, simply waiting for me to call upon her, so I took a few steps back, put two fingers on my bejeweled forehead and did.

She first appeared in shades of light fuschia with matching wings, and eggplant colored short hair. I recalled how she often changed her hair color, much like her father did, only she utilized many colors. She kept her eyes on me, as if looking for answers to questions she didn't wish to ask, but knew that she had to.

"I cannot kill you," I stated almost immediately because I knew what her first request would be.

She lowered her eyes without a hint of surprise. As soon as I realized what was embedded in my brain, I knew that he would make it impossible for her to kill herself. He also made it impossible for me or any of the Wise Men to do it. As for anyone else, I did not know and saw no need to ask. For her to die by any other hand other than his own meant that they would both die, leaving me with unlimited power. Clearly, he couldn't have that.

"He will swallow us. He will swallow us both. . . . " Philia said, halting, hesitant as if just learning how to speak.

"No, dear Philia, he will do no much thing. Do not despair." I replied. "You reject his plans, that I do not doubt, but I know that you never rejected his initial vision. I intend to make it all happen. He thinks that I will not succeed. I will show the universe that he is wrong."

Philia smiled. "My father doesn't easily admit to being wrong."

I returned the smile. "Neither do I. He thinks that I am wrong, and I know why there is a limiter on me. He thinks I am as wrong as he is."

"I don't want to be like this, Gabriel," she said. "I don't mind being your wings, but I don't like worrying or being afraid. I can't help but feel a little anxious because we both know my father's powers."

I nodded. "I am aware, but I will see to it that you are my augmenter and his eternal tomb . . . " I narrowed my eyes. "The limiter will be for him alone."

"Do you really think it's that simple? I will help you in any way I can, you know this, but you know how my father is."

I helplessly chuckled. "I know what I am doing. I am confident that things will go my way."

"How will you know that your powers have been unleashed?" Philia looked at the Goddess. "You'd have to find out, won't you?"

"Of course."

She stared back at me. "With the earth, right?"

"It matters not. Why are you asking this?"

"Because this planet is unstable and Kurik is very close to this continent. Any spell of yours cast will affect it."

"I see." I didn't think of that, but I didn't care either. "You know this planet will be no more-"

"I don't want any unnecessary deaths! I must warn them!" She almost shrieked those words.

"Go ahead!" I snapped. "Warn who you please. It matters not to me either way. You know as well as I do that this planet must die if I am to attain my vision."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"It is this way. I am not to blame for this. You know that."

"I do." Philia lowered her head. "I just want the people of Kurik to be safe, even if it's only temporarily."

I reached out to her ethereal self, feeling her wings. "I will not hold that against you. I just hope that your father never finds out. In his insane mind, it will be seen as betrayal."

"That's the chance I'll be taking as long as he's sleeping in you."

"I understand that. However, you cannot appear to anyone the way you look. Everyone would simply disbelieve you, but I fear they would anyway, even if you were wearing a burlap sack." I wanted to add some humor and from the smile on her face, it worked.

"I know what to do, Gabriel. I'll be there whenever you need me." She disappeared. I knew what she was talking about. Given her current form, she had the symbological ability to enter a body whose soul had just flown away. It would not have surprised me one bit if she managed to find someone who resembled her.

I walked out to the balcony, gripping the railing as if my life depended on it. I still smelt the rain musk wafting from my room, and I felt like pure sex. I wanted Lucifer right this instant. I refused to content myself with some floozy romance novel, and strawberries would not have satisfied me.

"Hmm . . . love as you please . . . " Lucifer purred from behind me.

My heart almost jumped out of my chest. I both loved and hated when he did that. I turned.

"What are you speaking of?" I demanded, my heart still pounding.

He kept his eyes on the Goddess. "That statement carved right below her. I think this statue is actually from this continent. Either that, or people on Cross have the same religious beliefs."

I pondered what Lucifer said. I recalled similar inscriptions on paintings, certain tomes, and artwork, but I never thought to look if my statue had such a thing. "Religion can engulf an entire world, but I have not seen anything other than what is left of Tenue, Eluria, and Kurik. It wouldn't surprise me if their beliefs were the same." I bit my lip. Lucifer never believed in anything that espoused love. In fact, he didn't subscribe to any sort of religion or even spirituality. "Do you have a problem with 'love as you please'?"

"No, but I don't know how doing such a thing is possible," Lucifer rolled his eyes. "A lot of people have no clue what love is."

"Oh? And you do?" I smirked.

"I love you, don't I?"

"As much as you love yourself? How sweet, my Morning Star." I grabbed him from behind, tightening my arms around his stomach.

"It did say 'love as you please'." I knew Lucifer smiled as he spoke.

"It is a nice philosophy to have, and quite frankly, I am a little surprised that this sort of world would have such a religion. I suppose every underdeveloped planet is different." I put my chin on Lucifer's shoulder. "I wonder where it came from."

"Someone or something named Tria. This world has either one god or many." He shrugged, obviously uncaring about what this planet's inhabitants believed in. "It doesn't matter, and frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

"I knew you would say something like that." I rubbed my cheek against my longtime companion. "Do you at least like this room's scent?"

"Rain musk," Lucifer answered. "The fact that such an incense exists here surprises me. Honestly, it's a pleasant surprise. At least this place will smell good before colliding with a Class 9 Supernova."

I did not answer, not because of his cold statement, but because he smelt like a dangerous spark of ozone, and his hair felt soft against my face.

"So, where else do you want to go before this planet withers away?" Lucifer inquired.

"Honestly, I know not, except that I wish to have you with me. A date would be boring without you." I took a step back, allowing Lucifer to turn to me.

"You really believe that?" Lucifer asked, his lapis lazuli eyes betraying a mischievous look.

"If I did not believe it, then I would have never said it, my love. As for where, I will not worry about that now." My lips quickly pressed against his. "Let us remain here for now. Let us cling together while the stars look on."

"Yes." Lucifer grinned as the rain musk permeated both of us. "Let's do that."

And we did. The cold meant nothing even as we removed each other's clothes and languished on the bed. With a wave of his hand, Lucifer sent a swift, strong wind to candle flames, sending everything to darkness, save for the full Expellian moon. He sat on top of me, looking into my eyes as if searching for something or someone.

"What is the matter?" I queried.

"I..." Lucifer trailed off. "I don't know. I'm hesitating for no reason. I'm acting like we've never done this before." He shook his head.

I palmed his chin, running my fingertips down his cheek. I wanted to drown in his blue eyes. "Lucifer, I trust you with my life. You know this."

Lucifer kissed the inside of my wrist. "I know, and I trust you too."

"Then why are you behaving this way? You've never hesitated like this."

Lucifer leaned down and kissed my forehead. "You're right. Maybe it's the incense."

"Hmm . . . perhaps." I reached for the lubricating oil I kept on the night stand.

Lucifer grabbed it and poured all over my chest, rubbing it on my hardening nipples, my equally hardening sex, and my backside. I gasped with each touch, with each drop of slick oil on my skin. He removed my headpiece, gently grasping my freed hair in his hands while I wrapped my legs around him. I tried to remain silent when he entered me, but the grunting moans escaped my lips faster than I could stop them. I grasped at the sheets, thrusting against him while he moved inside of me and over my genitals.

I knew not who climaxed first, nor did I care. All that mattered was that we both did before collapsing on the bed, gasping for breath, and finally falling asleep.

* * *

I found myself shrouded in fog, unable to see anything except for a red barrier in front of me. I realized that this was no dream, but rather a walk into soul. I didn't want any strange things impeding me. No odd clocks floating around deserts, no breathtakingly beautiful landscapes, no flowing russet gowns capturing the breeze, no one but myself and the one who laid before me. I erected the barrier myself while sleeping without sleeping. Philia did her job well, but I needed certainty. I needed my complete powers, and above all, I need full control of the limiter. I spent weeks using nearly all of my will to bury the fear that he might open his eyes and conquer me. I never once thought he would end up like this. We shared a vision, along with the confidence that we would attain it. Now? We literally shared the same body with Philia as the "Holy Ghost". Our desires, however...I couldn't bear to think of it.

Dr. Gabriel Lantis wanted everything gone. I remembered him screaming it as if he did it five minutes ago. He grabbed me, shook me, cried at me, and appointed me leader of the Wise Men. Lucifer once held that coveted position, but no more, and when I took up the mantle, I knew that he resented the new "programming". I didn't blame him, but I wasn't sure if he did out of envy and his usual desire for power, or because he always knew what I only recently figured out. Either way, I refused to think of such things while watching my beloved mentor unconscious before me.

We looked exactly alike now, his hair turning crimson beneath the same colored barrier. Not surprising considering where he put his own consciousness. A part of me wanted him to wake up, if only to look at our identical images and touch foreheads like we used to when Nede ruled the entire ocean of stars. We used to mediate together. I sighed. We did many things together, and I knew that we would never do any of them again. All the 'if onlys' in the world meant nothing. 'Whys' also meant very little. I've asked that question more times than one breathes, and I found that the answer never changed.

The microchip embedded in me contained him and his daughter, but that didn't necessitate suicide because it would have functioned whether he lived or died. Like me, he needed certainty, and for his new plan to succeed, he needed control. I sighed again. He knew me all too well, and that was one reason why he chose to die. The other? He killed himself because he didn't want me or anyone else to see him in his broken state. I had no doubt that he could have acted discreetly, remained in control of the Wise Men, but I knew him. Lucifer knew him. We were his protégés, and he could not hide from either one of us.

I wanted to ruin every symbol that kept the barrier erect, cry that nothing made any sense, and simply hold Dr. Lantis' unconscious body. I knew better than to even try, but I honestly missed him. I wondered what my date would have been like if he had been present. Yet another meaningless question. Though his soul lived within me, the Dr. Lantis I knew and loved died three billion years ago.

"What is such time? A new symbol? A final one? A sort of burial? A single tear down the face of forever..."

I woke up alone, with little more than a dawn breeze across my naked body, but I still felt Lucifer's warmth next to me. A faint scent of rain musk still lingered in the air, and the morning chill faded as the sun slowly, but surely lit the sky. I spent a small part of the morning washing the oil and signs of sex on my body. Dr. Lantis remained asleep, but Philia had gone to Kurik in a Fortune Teller's costume. As for Lucifer, I knew that if he wasn't in his room, he was outside touching the clouds with his powerful wings. Either that or killing everyone who dared get in his way.

I dressed myself in a different set of clothes, but I still wore a silk robe over it all, and all but my tan boots and matching belt were white. This time, I wore a golden cross that rested over my heart. I had no intention of feeling plain on such a beautiful day.

When I found an almond cinnamon pastry on a plate next to my sacred book, I almost squealed in delight. I did not have to guess who was responsible as I devoured the tasty treat. He even had strong, dark coffee ready in a nearby cauldron.

"Oh, Lucifer," I whispered while preparing a cup.

It took less than a few minutes to find him outside of Eluria Tower. He stood among dead monsters, holding little more than lightning in his hand. Lucifer did not even bother using his famed "Wind of Destruction." Given the caliber of those he had slain, I immediately understood why. I could have killed them all with a wave of my gloved hand.

"Good morning, my sunset." Lucifer looked upon me with a slight grin.

"I see you are bored again." I held my Sacred Book by my side. "Do you wish to go on another date?"

"Mmm . . . maybe a little later," Lucifer answered. "You want to cast some spells, don't you? I want to see just how 'limited' you are."

"Ah, yes, of course. It has been far too long since I have flexed my muscles, so to speak."

"About three billion years." Lucifer turned and walked on the path that led to Tenue. "I can't wait to show this planet our 'fireworks'."

Only monsters bore witness to our 'light show' in the Tenue ruins, and beyond them, only us. The other Wise Men spent their time doing whatever they pleased. I found that all of my star spells worked perfectly as they sparkled among the clouds, rivaling the sunshine. Such spells, however, would not suffice because these were spells I would always be able to cast no matter what limiter was imposed on me. Others often tried to identify my 'most powerful spell', beyond the Divine ones, and those who observed me had different answers, but one stood out far more than the others.

The reason why I could not have wings of my own had to do with elemental affinity. I bore Light, first and foremost, but I found that Earth claimed second. Dr. Lantis, of course, carried the same affinities, so that alone answered the question.

Earthquake.

I looked at Lucifer, who proved his intelligence by taking to the skies. Monsters began fleeing when I raised my hand, levitated above the ground, and shattered what was left of Tenue. I knew right then that the limiter placed inside of me would bow to my control, and that as long as my will remained in tact, Dr. Lantis would sleep peacefully and eternally.

Kurik, however, was doomed. Anyone with an even remote knowledge of powerful earthquakes realized this. I certainly knew it and told myself that the inhabitants would have died anyway, it was just a question of when. I still glanced in that direction, holding my book close to my chest. Lucifer simply smirked as he glided beside me.

"Awww . . . too bad." His wings vanished, but his mocking smile did not. "I guess the Goddess who watches them won't be around, after all." He shrugged. "Inevitable." I felt his blue eyes pierce through me like a diamond lance. "Harsh, but necessary. Don't tell me you feel bad."

I did. I couldn't lie. I honestly believed that I wouldn't have cared, but I said nothing. For Lucifer, silence told him everything. He turned away from me, walking towards Tenue beach, the wind lifting his dark robes while his silvery white hair glowed under the sunlight.

"Conscience does make cowards of us all." He stopped, looking over his shoulder. I only saw part of his delicate, angelic face. "Good thing I don't have one."

I spent the rest of the day holed up in my reading room, listlessly turning the pages of a book that took place in the now destroyed Kurik. Even if the brutal earth spared the city, the water did not. I knew all too well. Lucifer appeared before me with a velvet box in his hand.

"Hello, Gabriel. I was bored once again, so I decided to visit Kurik. I figured they might still have some things worth taking."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh? What did you find?"

Lucifer ran his pale hand over the box. "Something that is sure to bring you great joy." As soon he opened the box, I groaned.

"That?"

"Of course!" Lucifer snickered. "Love you as you please, right?" He quickly burst into laughter. "I certainly intend to!"

There weren't enough sighs and eye rolls in the universe. "Oh, Lucifer, you can be dreadful sometimes."

* * *

The End.


End file.
